The Radiant Proffesor
by RosewickCrack4Lyfe
Summary: Byleth only knew one thing in his life: To fight. As such, when he as his father were hired by the Church of Seios he imagined it was to finish a job for them. Now here he was being a teaching assistant to one of the houses at the Garreg Mach Monastery. He only hoped his father: the famed "Radiant Mercenary" Ike Greil could handle teaching a class. Route: Undecided


Meeting the Beginning

Byleth never recalled having many dreams in his life.

It was just one many differences he had among his peers, he recalled when he was young and woke up when he heard his dad having a nightmare. He remembered asking him what was wrong, and why woke up almost yelling.

"I had a nightmare son, I'm sorry I might have woken you up.", His father's normally calm voice seemed heavy with something his young mind couldn't comprehend. Byleth asked him what had happened and found out sometimes people when sleeping see events or things happen to them called "dreams". He asked his father why he had no dreams and if that meant that was just one more thing that made him different

At that question his father's neutral face turned into a small smile and told him "It doesn't mean your strange some people just don't dream, in fact sometime I think its better not to have dreams at all, rather than have a nightmare."

Yet here Byleth was in a dream, and the what he saw was so vivid he thought himself awake rather than asleep, he was standing on a dark rainy grassland and it seemed he was put directly in the middle of a battle

He could see the banners on the two armies yet recognized neither, one being a symmetrical emblem which was shaped like the wings of a bird, while the other looked somewhat like a spear head. All among him he could see armies clashing around him as a sight seemed to emerge between the two armies.

Two fighters, Byleth presumed them to be the leaders of their armies seeing as no one else was moving to support them, were interlocked in intense combat. On the left was a green haired female, dressed in a white robes with a gold chest plate, a white cloak and a winged tiara on her head, she had a white circular shield on her left arm and a jagged edged sword in her right hand.

The sword being interlocked with another sword, this one looking like it was made from bones and on its hilt held a small red circular stone which seemed to be glowing. Its wielder was a man, this one significantly larger than the female, with a shaggy long gray hair accompanied by a beard, he also had two dark lines marking his left eye as he had three similar markings on the left side of his shirtless chest.

Unlike the woman, he was wearing black with a black kilt, matching boots, and a cape with the same winged like symbol, the cape seemed to be held up by his pauldrons, the left one looking like the top of a helmet with two making spikes jutting out of it.

Watching the two fight, he saw the man jump back from the exchange and throw his sword arm back behind him, however from that Byleth saw the small stone start to glow as the sword seemed to change into a whip as the man threw lashing it out towards the female.

White it missed her, it seemed to nick the shield a little as the man retrieved it and swung once more. This time however just as it was about to hit the women, she managed to catch the whip sword with the jagged edges of her own and ripped it out of the man's grasp throwing her sword alongside it

Taking this opportunity, she rushed up and punched the man in the face following it up quickly with a kick to the face, which Byleth found very impressive seeing as he now saw she was wearing heels to do, causing the man to land on the ground bellow. Jumping on him she took out a dagger from her right side practically hugging it to his neck as the sun began to rise, she spoke.

"Tell me Nemesis,", Byleth could heard the tone of her voice from where he was, it was one full of anger and hatred.

Not to different from the sounds of his fellow mercenaries at times when things went sour.

"Do you recall the Red Canyon?", she continued as he saw the man's eyes, supposedly Nemesis', widen in surprise as the female raised up the dagger and brought it down stabbing him repeatedly.

"You'll die for that! Die! Die!", she said as she continued to stab him, however while she was doing so Byleth could see the air around him start to warp and change, as the world around him started to fade, was he starting to wake up?

xxx

It seemed like this wasn't the case however, as now he was yet again on a plain else, but this time the sun seemed to be up at its peak and the terrain seemed to be more desert and rocky than the previously brown grassy plain. Once again, he saw two armies clashing on the sunny plain, each carrying two different banners. One of the banners was the same symbol that that man, Nemesis carried in the last battle.

However, the other banner was different, it looked like a medallion with a sun emblem in the middle of it. As like the last time, Byleth saw himself dropped in the middle of the fighting, however this time he saw three figures in different flanks of the army with the medallion banners yelling out orders.

As he moved closer to them something odd seemed to happen, while he could tell the general shapes of the figures most of the details ranging from the face to the clothing, they were wearing seemed to be hazy, much like a mirage, the strangest part about it all was it only seemed that it was only those three figures affected by this, why he couldn't begin to guess.

The first he saw, was a figure in red on the right side of the battlefield. Even as he got closer the hazy looked stayed and as such the only clear features he saw was it wearing red armor, with a matching cape and wield a giant axe, in which the middle of the axe had the same spot of a glowing stone in the middle much like Nemesis's sword had.

"Move up! We must support the Professor, tell those heavy axe-men to cover our right flank so we can do so!", a female voice shouted out from the red figure as she charged into the mass of enemy soldier axe swinging, the sound of armor clanking following her footsteps.

As Byleth moved away from the red armored female, he saw in the middle section a figure in blue and black slice and slash through enemies like hot butter, like the female in red the figure was very hazy so the only thing he could see very well were a set of blue and black armor with a black cape connecting to it, this figure wielding a spear just as large as the last figures axe, and much like the axe had a red glowing stone in the middle of the spearhead.

"Advance! The General will be surrounded if we cannot get to him in time, we must push for the to ensure Foldan's future!", a gruff male voice this time bellowed out of the blue figure as his words seemed to invigorate the men around him as they blazed through the enemy.

Continuing to move left, Byleth finally got to the final figure, this time dressed in yellow and it looked like arrows were being fired out of its general direction. Getting closer, like the other two Byleth could only make out the figure wearing yellow and having a bow, which also like the last two had a spot in the middle with a glowing stone inside. Did all these weapons have a connection to each other and if so, was it to related to Nemesis's as well, Byleth thought to himself as he heard the figure in yellow speak.

"Come on you guys, we can't let those two have all the fun, besides we have to help out Teach ya know!", another male voice yellowed out, the tone of his voice was much lighter and softer than the last one and it sounded to Byleth like it held a tad bit of joy as well? As he saw the figure fire some more arrows as he along with his soldiers charged into the enemy mass.

Finally, Byleth moved ahead of the army into a clearing and by this point was starting to have a feeling of déjà vu. Once again, he saw two people wielding swords clashing it out on the plains in front of him, the first he saw was to his surprise Nemesis, his appearance unchanged from the last battle; same black outfit, scar, cape and sword; perhaps this battle occurred before the first one he saw.

That was dashed as soon as he started to scan the second figure, at the moment he could only see their back, but what he saw threw him into a loop, they were wearing his father's red cape, and was wearing the accompanying green bandana upon their blue hair. Seeing the figure jumping backwards to disengage his blade, Byleth could not believe what he was seeing, the figure clashing with Nemesis was none other than himself!

He watched in awe and shock as this dream version of himself was clashing with Nemesis's blade using none other than father's sword: Ragnell!

He could see himself wielding his father's blade with one hand much like he did and was surprised he was moving as quickly as he was, even his own father wasn't as fast as he saw his dream version moving at.

"Weird, I feel you share the same Crest as me, yet I don't see it boy.", Nemesis, said as he swung his sword out in whip form

Byleth saw himself deflect the whipped blade with ease as he launched himself back into his foe, all the while wondering what he meant by that, his father said he was the only one with that Crest and he should show it to no one.

As he watched the two duel, he saw that he had started to take the advantage, as Ragnell's larger and longer blade was forcing Nemesis to use more effort to deflect the blows, and Byleth could see him slowly being whittled down.

Finally, after seeing an extremely good parry by himself, he saw that once again Nemesis's blade was once again out of his hand, he saw himself take this opportunity in his dazed state and ran Ragnell right into his chest and saw the blade stab through out of the back of his cape.

He could only act in shock as he then just as swiftly took out the blade and swung it again lobbing Nemesis's head right off his body.

As the headless body plopped on the desert floor Byleth swore he heard himself whisper something.

"Finally, Father, Mother, Uncle, you can all rest easy now."

Before he could being to comprehend what he said however, the world around him started to again warp and change around him as he saw his vision darken, perhaps now he was waking up, just had he seen as the darkness overtook him.

xxx

It seemed that his former deficiency in dreams in the past had been replaced with a multitude, as he now saw himself inside a large throne room, looking around him he only saw darkness at first until he heard a voice come out in front of him.

"Oh my", the voice was soft and feminine, "What could have brought you here?"

Byleth looked in the direction that the voice came from and to his surprise saw a he now saw a small stone stairway leading up to a large stone throne, and on that throne sat a small green haired girl.

Her hair was long and draped down her back with two long green, red and white braids going along on separate sides of her face , her forehead had a tiara with a golden heart in the middle, contrasting well with her emerald eyes, he also noticed she had pointed ears, how odd.

Her dress he could only describe like the dancers and songstresses that he had seen when he occasionally went to performances with his father and other mercenaries. Revealing yet tame at the same time, the main colors being a mixture of gold and dark blue for the main dress and dark blue with golden tips for the cape. Before he could get a word in, she spoke once more.

"I wonder how you got here…", she followed up the question with a quiet yawn.

"Who are you, what did I just see, was any of it real?"

With that question the girl's eyes widened, "Oh so you saw that as well as I did, how unusual, I've never meet anyone else who could do that before.", she yawned again.

She continued to speak as his mind was just so overloaded with questions to respond, "It's almost time to begin it seems, I'm not sure if you'll remember much if any of this" seemed to doze off after saying this.

"But, wait what do you mean I won't remember?", his voice now taking a tone almost alien to him, " What does it mean, what I saw, why was I wielding Ragnell and wearing my fathers clothing? What does it mean!"

He tried to answer more questions but just had he opened his mouth; the darkness once again overtook him, and he could do no more.

xxx

"Hey. Time to wake up son."

Byleth woke up in his seat in a near cold sweat, what happened to him, to be like this? He hadn't recalled any dreams when he was sleeping, only chopping visions if anything. Looking up he saw father's face turn into a small frown.

"Are you alright son, did you have a nightmare?"

Byleth could only shake his head side to side, he hadn't remembered seeing anything when he was asleep yet when he looked at his father, he could have sworn he saw him somehow.

He was already dressed in his combat gear, a light brown leather chest piece covered by an orange sash with pockets adorning the top, connecting to that a light brown midsection connected by an orange belt tying along with a tan pants connecting to his dark blue greve boots. His arms were both covered with similar colored plate going down to his uncovered hands. Topped off with his green headbanded, and large red cape which covered much of his upper chest, Ragnell was sheathed on side his back.

Byleth could see his father's beard move as his frown turned neutral as he felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, if you remembered you did, I will always listen to you, just wait till we are done with this next job, the battlefield is no place for idle thought, remember we're going to be fighting today and I would rather not see you get hurt. You got that son?"

"Yes father.", and with that he saw his father put on a small smile as he continued to talk.

"All right now let's get moving. Our next job is in the kingdom, it far so we'll have to leave right away."  
Byleth nodded "Of course", he said as he moved to finish pack his supplies.

"Good, the everyone else is outside already so we can hopefully join them soon."

It was at that moment when one of his fellow mercenaries burst in the room, "Ike! Sir! Sorry to barge in but your presence is needed."

Byelth could only turn with a puzzled thought in his mind, who could need their help at this time of the day. Turning to look at his father he saw him give a nod to the man.

"Well then, lead us to them.", as they both followed the mercenary only to meet , which Byleth realized in hindsight, three people who would change his life forever.

* * *

**Now this is the something new I was referring to in the last chapter of TGC, This is obviously an AU of FE 16 in which the main thing changed is Byleth's father is now Ike from FE9/10 and Ike taking the place of the main teacher rather than Byleth. Why I choose Ike was simple, in my mind FE 16 is just if FE4's lore and story and FE9/10 protagonist's background combined to have a child, sprinkled in with a little bit of FE 13's avatar worship.**

** At least that's how I viewed it, but in all honestly I just see Byleth as a modernized version of Ike, and with Ike's ending of Radiant Dawn being he goes traveling never to be seen again, this little gem popped into my mind of how the old could be a teacher to the new. As how he got to Fodlen and where is Jeralt in this story, will be explained further in the story, I currently haven't chosen the route to be taken yet but I'm leaning towards Crimson Flower or Azure Moon. **

**Lets just say the former's story will extend a lot farther than in the game and goes into further detail about his past with Rhea and for the latter: Ike first landed in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus when he arrived into Foldan proper and had worked with Dimitri and his father pre game. Im still thinking about which route so R&R if you want to comment on which one you would like to see.**

**Also I still need a beta reader for both this and_ The Guidance Counslor_, so if you want to beta read for either just send me a DM, enjoy. **


End file.
